


Stop being so cute

by seektheinfinite



Series: Tumblr prompts [2]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Fluff, Humour, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, post prison reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 20:02:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10647051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seektheinfinite/pseuds/seektheinfinite
Summary: Tumblr prompt: Stop being so cuteA little missing scene from the picnic. How and why Robert and Aaron end up wearing each others clothes.





	Stop being so cute

“What are you doing?” Robert frowned from his position on the floor of the cricket pavilion.

Aaron smirked, Robert’s shirt in hand. “I know sex with me is mind-blowing but I would have thought that much was obvious.”

Robert rolled his eyes, “yeah, I hate to tell you this but I wouldn’t call it mind-blowing. You’re a bit rusty, maybe we should get a bit more practice,” he growled suggestively.

“You’re such a charmer.” Aaron ignored his husband’s protests, before pulling the shirt over his head. “Besides, it’s cricket season.”

Robert couldn’t help the small moan that escaped as he pushed himself onto his knees, making no move to get dressed. “Oh okay, that makes total sense, now I know why you’re getting dressed in _my_ shirt.”

“It does if you shut up and listen for a minute.” Aaron had to contain the laughter that threatened to spill as realisation dawned on Robert’s face.

It was cricket season, and that meant cricket practice.

“Oh god, there’s people outside.” Robert grabbed for his boxers, before having to steady himself against the wall to stop himself from toppling over in his haste to get them on. “Why didn’t you say anything?”

Aaron shrugged, doing up the buttons on his trousers. “I was enjoying the view.”

“I hate you,” he pouted, reaching for Aaron’s discarded t-shirt and hoodie. “Come on, you’ve had your fun, give me my shirt back.”

Aaron folded his arms defensively, leaning back against the wall. “Nope.”

“What do you mean nope? I can’t go out there like this.” He gestured to his bare torso.

Aaron pulled the shirt from Robert’s outstretched hands, before holding it up in front of him. “This is a t-shirt. I know it’s not something you’re very familiar with but you wear it.” There’s something about Robert in a t-shirt that Aaron finds irresistible, not that he’d ever tell him that, he’s got a big enough ego as it is.

Robert sighed, reaching forward to snatch the t-shirt from Aaron. “Fine, but don’t think I’m going to forget this.”

“Yeah, what you gonna do about it?” Aaron smirked, not bothering to wait for Robert’s response before he was making his way to the door.

“I’m sure I’ll think of something.”

~~

Robert couldn’t help but admire Aaron as he walked confidently into the pub. Aaron looked good in anything, but there was something particularly appealing about him in a shirt, and Robert hadn’t been able to take his eyes off him the entire way home.

Unfortunately for Robert, his lack of attention to where he was going resulted in him walking straight into Marlon, who had just rounded the bar carrying two plates of fish and chips, with added mushy peas, _of course._

“Oh for…” Marlon threw his hands in the air, the two plates now empty, their contents lying on the floor and over Robert’s shirt. He’s about to say something else, about watching where he’s going next time when Aaron appears at his side. “Are you...?” Marlon’s eyes dart from Aaron to Robert and back again, confusion written across his face. ‘Are you two wearing each other’s clothes?”

Robert can’t help but blush, the thought of getting into a conversation about why him and Aaron have swapped clothes, with Marlon, in the middle of the Woolpack less than appealing to him. He’s thankfully saved by Aaron’s confident, no-nonsense response of “yeah.”

Marlon cocks his head to the side in thought. “But you’ve just been on a picnic so why….” He stops mid-sentence as he suddenly seems to grasp the situation, eyes going wide with shock. “You know what. Never mind, forget I said anything. I really don’t want to know.”

Aaron grabs hold of Robert’s hand, leading him past Marlon. “Come on, let’s get upstairs and get that t-shirt off.” He raises his eyebrows suggestively, giving Robert a smirk.

“Nope.” Robert replies easily, no hint of emotion on his face.

“What do you mean nope?” Aaron asks, clearly hurt at Robert’s refusal.

“Just what I said, nope. No more sex for you today, stitching me up out there at the Cricket Pavilion.”

“But…” Aaron pouts, “please?”

“As if I could ever resist you,” Robert chuckles, pulling him closer, before whispering, “especially in that shirt.”

He doesn’t care that they’re only halfway through to the backroom, that everyone can see, or that Charity is giving them the look. “Urgh, can you two stop being so cute, I’m gonna be sick.” He ignores her protests in favour of pulling Aaron closer, kissing him hard and fast, and for a few seconds the rest of the pub, the rest of the world doesn’t exist because Aaron’s home, and they can be as affectionate as they like, wherever they like, whenever they like and he’s going to take full advantage of that.


End file.
